webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Bare Bears
The Three Bare Bears is a short-lived web-comic by the creator of ''We Bare Bears'', Daniel Chong, that consists of ten comic strips. The first strip was published on Dumm Comics in 2009 and following strips were published on The Three Bare Bears Blog in 2011. The show We Bare Bears is based off this web-comic, featuring the same main characters but with vastly different personalities and put in scenarios of different nature. There are some scenarios in the webcomic that might not be appropriate for younger children. Plot Summaries Each of the nine comic strips consisted of the Three Bears going through different scenarios. There's no continuity between the comic strips and the plots in the strips aren't coherent. Goldy & the Three Bare Bears A small blonde girl in pink attire offers to play a bear version of Duck-Duck-Goose with the Three Bare Bears. They accept her offer and she tags Grizzly as the "goose". Grizzly tries to tag her, but ends up clawing her in the back instead, killing her. Money & the Three Bare Bears The Three Bare Bears are trying to get their money from an ATM machine. They succeed and get three 20 dollar bills, one for all three of them. They're attacked by someone with a knife. Panda gives up his money while Ice Bear threatens to throw his Ninja Star at the thief. The attacker is caught by the cops. Alcohol & the Three Bare Bears The Three Bare Bears are at a Hawaiian-themed alcohol stand ordering three alcoholic beverages. The cashier asks for their I.D.s, which in-turn prompts Grizzly to bribe him with cash. The bribe is successful and they proceed to drink their alcohol, soon becoming drunk. They end up crashing a car later that night and are being ticketed by police. 6:59 & the Three Bare Bears The Three Bare Bears wake up with a hangover from a night of drinking beer and eating saltines. Seeing Panda's been scribbled on with Sharpie, he goes to clean it off. Grizzly asks for his toothbrush while Ice Bear chews mint gum instead of brushing. Panda returns in turmoil over his social life as the marker won't come off. Grizzly in-turn scribbles the marker over Panda's face as a "solution", only causing Panda to grow disquiet. Grizzly subsequently asks if he got his toothbrush. Heat & the Three Bare Bears It's very hot outside, so the Three Bare Bears are standing in front of a fan. The fan breaks and falls over, so Grizzly tries to fix it with duct tape. It ended up flying everywhere and risked hitting the Three Bare Bears, so Grizzly threw the roll of tape at it, stopping it. Pizza & the Three Bare Bears The Three Bare Bears are trying to order burritos at a pizza place, but since they don't sell burritos, they tell the Cashier to wrap a large pizza up like a burrito. Grizzly pretends to be a Cashier while they wait. Once they receive their food, they proceed to order Salsa, a Hamburger, and Sushi. The Cashier tells them to leave, which they oblige, commenting on her rude behavior. DVDs & the Three Bare Bears The Three Bare Bears are at a DVD rental box in a grocery store. They initially decide to rent 12 movies and return them tomorrow. It takes too long, so they just rent all of them. Not having a way to carry them, they dump their groceries out of their grocery bag and put the DVDs in it instead, running home. Ice Bear comments on how cheap they are. Cactus & the Three Bare Bears The Three Bare Bears are trudging through a desert with no water at their disposal. They come across a talking cactus who trash-talks them. Finding out it contains water, they stab the cactus and drink from it using three straws. [[:File:Box.jpg|Box & the Three Baby Bare Bears]] The Three Bare Bears, as cubs, are inside a box with yellow letters saying "Free Bears" on it. They're begging to be taken to a home as people walk by them, ignoring them. A man with a fat build comes up to them and asks them if they need a home, to which they hastily decline. Ice Bear has depression. [[:File:Ttbb9.jpg|Backpack & the Three Baby Bare Bears]] The Three Bare Bears, as cubs, are inside the same box, but this time along the side of a road. They're trying to hitchhike. Across the road, there's a homeless hitchhiker with a purple backpack. The Three Bare Bears tell him to leave. Ice Bear threatens him when he remains there. The man promptly feeds the cubs a chocolate candy bar. They allow him to stay in their box for the night. Transitions from Comic to Television * There have been several drastic changes made to the Bears' personalities from the webcomic. ** The Bears' initial personalities were much more bland than their current representations, with Grizzly and Panda's personalities being nearly identical. ** Ice Bear is notably often mute, only speaking rarely, in the television show. This is contrastable to Ice Bear's personality in the original webcomic, where he spoke about just as much as the other Bears. * The Three Bare Bears sleep in the same room, each in their own beds aligned next to each other; in the show, the Bears each sleep in their own separate areas. ** It's worth noting this bed arrangement may be a reference to Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Style * The names of each comic strips are the images of the main subject or plot device, followed by "& the Three Bare Bears". The only exception to this is in the first comic strip, where the name is Goldy & the Three Bare Bears with no images. Trivia * Out of the nine strips, the final two are about the Three Bare Bears as cubs. Every single comic strip has eight panels in two columns, except for Backpack & the Baby Three Bare Bears, where it consists of eight panels in a single column. This arrangement gives the illusion it's longer than the other strips, despite having the same amount of panels. * 6:59 & the Three Bare Bears was never posted to the Three Bare Bears Blog or Daniel Chong's Facebook. * Alcohol & the Three Bare Bears was removed from the Three Bare Bears Blog at some point, possibly after We Bare Bears began production. But we guess, the comic was posted again, I the person who added this sentence checked. External Links * The Three Bare Bears Blog Gallery Ttbb1.jpg Ttbb2.jpg Ttbb3.jpg sixfiftynine.jpg Ttbb4.jpg Ttbb5.jpg Ttbb6.jpg Ttbb7.jpg box.jpg Ttbb9.jpg DLlFcLBVAAASWP0.jpg Category:Content Category:A to Z Category:Non-Canon Category:T